La puerta prohibida -Otra realidad-
by NoBreathe
Summary: [Secuela de El Alhelí Negro] Lorelei Evans, más conocida como Lene, ha logrado dejar su pasado atrás y hacerse un hueco entre las gentes del Shibusen, con el apoyo de Kid y todos sus amigos. Pero a Medusa le han arrebatado un arma, y no piensa dejarlo pasar... Una nueva etapa se abre paso en la vida de la albina, pero no podrá seguir adelante sin un compañero y arma...


...

...

...

Cómo explicar esto. Estoy contenta, y a la ve avergonzada... por no haberme siquiera pasado por aquí durante tantos meses... Siento que le he fallado a una de mis aficiones. Bueno, ¡estoy de vuelta! Y me hacía ilusión traer una nueva serie conmigo... Aunque acabe añadiéndola a la lista de fics por seguir...

Cosas que pasan.

Ahora... ¡A disfrutar!

PD.: Si me estás leyendo a pesar de haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo... Gracias. Pero de corazón. De verdad que no sé lo que haría sin ti.

Segunda temporada de El Alhelí Negro: La Puerta Prohibida.

Acción.

* * *

**A veces en la vida ocurren golpes de suerte. Quizá sea buena, o quizá sea mala suerte. Todo es subjetivo. Lo que para unos es muy buena suerte, para otros puede ser la peor de las fortunas, pero siempre será un golpe. Un hecho que te hace reaccionar. Que te advierte de que algo va a cambiar. O lo está haciendo. O ya lo ha hecho. ** **Todo es subjetivo. ** **Pero todo golpe de suerte debe terminar. Tanto si es mala, como si es buena. Pero cuando algo acaba, ese final... es subjetivo.**

_Prólogo:__ Nuevo plan, nueva pesadilla_

Pese a que había entrado ya la primavera hacía unas semanas, la noche traía un viento inesperadamente frío a Death City. Aunque, a pesar de calar en los huesos, llegaba a resultar calmante, de alguna manera. Un aire que te hacía recordar que estabas vivo, que habías logrado sobrevivir. Eso a Medusa le tranquilizaba. Por fin, habían dejado de ir tras ella. Hacía dos meses que había logrado huir de la prisión de Mabaa-sama, la Bruja Anciana, tras recibir una condena de quinientas penas de muerte por alta traición y por haber interpuesto sus propios intereses a los del grupo. Y, por fin, habían tirado la toalla en su empeño por capturarla de nuevo. Y menos mal que lo habían hecho... Apenas había pasado encerrada unas semanas, no se imaginaba una eternidad cautiva. Tanto tiempo ahí metida la habría vuelto loca. Y, lo que es más importante, le habría impedido llevar a cabo su venganza para con el Shibusen.

Necesitaba otra arma, y sabía dónde encontrarla. Lo malo era... que se suponía que estaba huyendo de ese sitio...

Medusa rió con sarcasmo para sus adentros desde las alturas. Su figura recortada por la luz lunar a su espalda la reducía a un pequeño punto de oscuridad en medio de esa macabra sonrisa... como una caries, quizá. Ahora miraba desde la lejanía a la ciudad que la había repudiado. Una ciudad oscura y silenciosa, pese a que era por la noche cuando más magia liberaba, cuando bullía la actividad de sus habitantes. Toda ella era una capa que escondía un mundo completamente diferente al conocido por los demás.

Pronto comenzaría el plan. La serpiente repondría el veneno de sus colmillos y volvería a morder. Y esta vez no sería solo una marca. Esta vez lo conseguiría.

¿Cómo que pronto? En ese mismo instante.

Medusa estiró sus brazos hasta formar una cruz, y de sus brazos, exentos de las dos serpientes negras tatuadas, surgieron dos imágenes, como generadas en el aire.

—Qu-Qué... —una voz débil surgió de la imagen de la derecha, aún poco definida—. ¿Por qué me he desp... ¡Imposible! —Cuánto tiempo, Eruka —saludó Medusa a la bruja rana, que miraba completamente atónita al pequeño cuadrado que se había formado delante de ella. Medusa estaba ahí, delante de sus narices. Debía de ser una pesadilla—. ¿Cómo andamos? —¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo...? —¿Acaso olvidaste a mi pequeña amiga, la que te tragaste?

Eruka se echó las manos a la garganta, recordando el día en que, sin venir prácticamente a cuento, introdujo un par de serpientes en ella y la bruja ratón, Mizune, de una manera más bien poco ortodoxa. Eruka se temió lo peor.

—¿Qué quieres... esta vez? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Medusa sonrió, y en ese mismo momento un escalofrío recorrió de cabo a rabo el cuerpo de la bruja rana. De repente, otra voz se unió a la conversación. Más bien, un chillido.

—Chip, chip... ¡Chiiiip! —La cara de sorpresa de Mizune no tardó en reflejarse en el lado izquierdo de Medusa. Ya estaban todas. —Chicas... Necesito que me hagáis un favor.

Aquello estaba aún más oscuro si cabía que el resto de la ciudad. ¿Cómo quería que buscaran algo tan concreto como un libro en una biblioteca tan grande como un salón de baile? Eruka y Mizune, en sus respectivas formas animales, se encontraban ahora en la biblioteca personal de Mabaa. Una vez más arriesgando sus vidas por los propósitos de la despiadada bruja serpiente. Aunque preferían que le cayeran tropecientas penas de muerte a que fueran asesinadas por las serpientes que portaban en su interior.

Muy preferible.

Su objetivo era el Libro de Eibon. Ni más ni menos. El libro que tantos problemas había traído tanto a las brujas como al propio Shibusen. Medusa no les había contado el plan concreto, pero estaban seguras de que querría utilizar a los bufones, tal y como era capaz Noah. Y quién sabe, quizá no estuviera tan lejos de la realidad.

La pequeña rana suspiró. Llevaban como cuatro horas buscando entre las baldas de las interminables estanterías. Parecía que no acabarían nunca. Y lo complicado que era no levantar ni un murmullo con tanto libro que revisar... Se pasarían noches enteras entre el polvo y el papel.

"Maldita seas, Medusa", pensaba sin cesar Eruka, mientras se abría paso de nuevo entre otro puñado de libros. Tal fue el ímpetu que puso en apartarlos e inspeccionar su portada, que uno de ellos cayó al suelo con estrépito. Ambas brujas se sobresaltaron; había temblado todo el suelo.

—Mierda... —susurró la rana.— Espero que no lo hayan oído los guardias... —¡Chip, chi-chiiip! —Llamó Mizune desde el suelo a su compañera, mientras observaba las páginas del libro que había caído, abierto de par en par. —¡Ssshhhh, que nos van a...! —Eruka calló, a las señas de la otra, que le urgía a que bajase y contemplara lo que tenía delante. La oscuridad era la suficiente para que la rana no alcanzara a ver siquiera lo que era.

De un salto algo arriesgado bajó al suelo, y la rata inspeccionó con el hocico aquel pequeño cuaderno forrado en piel que había revelado el interior del libro caído. Desgastado y amarilleado por el tiempo, parecía haber sido puesto ahí a propósito para que ellas lo descubrieran. Y los ojos de ambas se iluminaron cuando alcanzaron a leer las palabras que salvarían sus noches del insomnio: Eibon's Memories.

Aquello era un golpe de suerte.

Pero, un momento... eso no era lo que estaban buscando, ¿no?

Eruka lo sostuvo con sus dos patas delanteras y lo abrió con cuidado. Cuando vio que no había peligro de que las hojas se quebraran, lo hojeó: todo tipo de esquemas, bocetos y rótulos fueron pasando por las hojas del cuadernillo, y los ojos de los dos animales los miraban como si se tratara de un fenómeno sobrenatural. ¿Cómo era posible...?

Aquello podría ser el fin del mundo, si cayera en manos como las de Medusa.

—Eh, vosotras —las sobresaltó de mala manera la imagen reducida de Medusa, en medio de la oscuridad—, ¿habéis encontrado algo?

Eruka tragó saliva. Sabía que aquello le afectaría... de nuevo. Pero pasaba de arriesgarse a caer muerta ahí mismo por la serpiente de su interior. Aquello iba a ser una catástrofe. Pero, ¿acaso las brujas no amaban las catástrofes?

—Sí —declaró la rana, no sin cierto temor en sus palabras. —¿¡Tenéis el libro!? —Medusa parecía a punto de explotar de los nervios. —No... tenemos algo mejor.

Sentía cómo Medusa las miraba, expectante. Sentía la adrenalina de conocer algo que ella aún no sabía. Pero... sabía que todo cambiaría después de aquello. Y, sobre todo, que las primeras en estar jodidas serían ellas.

Aquel cuaderno... Traería la desgracia al mundo.

Y lo peor es que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.


End file.
